Gunji
by Kanjou
Summary: Power. Influence. Control. Humans will go to any length to attain them. Will Takada Kiyomi go the distance?
1. Chapter 1

......

......

"Did you hear about that broadcast in Kantou last night."

"Yeah. My cousin told me. Fucking scary man."

"I was down there. Saw the whole freaking thing. The dude just dies. Like 'ack'. Wasted."

"Squirming and everything. Shit."

"Just twisted."

"Here I got it on my phone, Kira is the shit man."

Hot topic of the day. Kira v L. In the short interval since the battle aired it had been replayed on every TV station, website and device thousands of times. The nation was captivated by it, Kira really had the power of a god, and there was L; challenging Kira right there, even going as far as finding his exact location.

Yet, he was still alive.

L, so far the only person to avoid Kira's wrath, and making a show of it. Rubbing it in Kira's face. He wasn't hiding his intentions either. Calling Kira right out and saying that he would catch this unknown murderer.

Using an already marked for death prisoner to impersonate himself and bait Kira into acting. L was out with guns blazing.

A wave of fear and anxiousness took over Japan after; everyone was eagerly awaiting the next battle and at the same time waiting for the next string of mysterious deaths.

All of this barely mattered to Kiyomi Takada.

She listened to her classmates drone on about Kira for the millionth time; that was all everyone ever talked about these days. Who is Kira? What's his power? Can he kill if you ask him?

All over the internet and the news. It was massive.

'Really.' This was all becoming tiresome for her, 'Can't they find something else to talk about?' Takada was fully aware of just how big of a deal this was.

Supernatural string of deaths worldwide? All criminals? Mastermind possibly hiding out in Japan?

She was not ignorant of any of this. It just didn't concern her as far as she cared.

Was she a criminal? No she was not; there was no reason to worry about all the Kira business going on.

Was she Kira? Takada wasn't that either. So she had no concern or care for L and whatever the Japanese police were up to. Kira was possibly some deranged lunatic or a monster; she was a grade-A student and possibly the best in Enoshima. The thought of her being Kira was laughable at best.

Neither was she involved in the investigation. She had no desire to catch him.

All of this was just meaningless gossip to Takada, just magnified to the extent that an entire country was whispering about it.

'Still.' She had to wonder about it once in a while. 'Just what is Kira?' Having seen it for herself, she did think that Kira had to be some sort of god. After all someone died on live television. You definitely don't see that every day.

When she first heard of Kira, Takada had thought it was just some marketing ploy. Seriously, companies could come up with devious stuff just to get your attention. Someone killing you without even touching you? No weapons either?

Like that could happen.

Then the reports of widespread criminal deaths came in.

In two days over twenty Japanese prisoners had died of mysterious circumstances; more suspected or never convicted of crimes had died due to accident or illness. Then it spread to the rest of Asia, to America and now the whole world was beginning to be baffled by the Kira anomaly.

It was interesting to say the least. A power like that could definitely be useful.

Looking around, she wondered if anyone in her class was Kira, she highly doubted that, but it was possible, Kira could be anybody.

The process behind his methods. Why? What was his goal? Take over Japan? Why not? He had the power to do it. Possible, the government was weak after all. But if that was his real goal, why not just kill the Prime Minister and the Royal family? Or anyone who could get in his way for that matter.

Maybe Kira was after something bigger? World domination? Again, why not just take out the big guns first?

Why waste time with petty criminals? She was grateful that there was less creeps and murderers around, and she agreed that some people truly deserved what they got, but really, it seems like a wasted effort.

Doing it to make a statement?

Perhaps.

Or... maybe Kira really was the harbinger of justice. Smiting anyone he felt that needed to taste the wrath of a god.

'I'm thinking too deeply into this.' But to Takada that didn't matter much, she didn't have that power. So she wasn't concerned too much.

'If I did…'

There wasn't a doubt in her mind that if she had power like that; she would use it to its full extent.

Was it selfish? Yes it was. Takada was human after all, humans love doing things for their sole benefit.

It was a tempting thought. What's the point in having power if you can't have fun with it?

And if Kira was indeed a human being; there was also no doubt in her mind that he or she was doing exactly that.

Kira might not have believed that, maybe thinking what they're doing is righteous in some way. That was silly.

"Okay, settle down." The homeroom teacher strode into class, quieting everyone. "Go to page 63 and let's get started."

..........

..........

"Here are your results; as usual we're very proud of you Miss Takada."

"Thank you Principal Murakata."

Kiyomi had been summoned to pick up her practice exam results; there was no surprise in her scores. She did expect them to be perfect after all. Principal Murakata wasn't surprised either, but he needed to congratulate his best student.

"No really we are. Your consistency has brought about a lot of interest in this institution. You're number one in the district."

'I know that.' Kiyomi kept smiling as she talking to her principal. He was all smiles as well, but not because of their conversation.

Principle Murakata had an unsavoury reputation at the school, mostly among its female population. Mostly because he would molest most of them, he seemed to have a thing for fresh first year girls.

That didn't mean he did not sample some of the seniors. Being relatively handsome and charming made that easier for him.

It was strange that none of his victims had the strength to confess to anything. The one time the police investigated a charge; it was dropped quickly after due to lack of evidence and was then ignored all together. Or maybe because he was the former head of the education board in this district and had close ties to the local police as well.

He could make life difficult for any parents if he wanted. The girls he violated weren't getting off lightly either, few of them stuck around school and transferred soon after the rumours and bullying started.

Whispers of being a disgusting whore; all the boys avoiding you like a plague, not even when one jumped off the roof of a warehouse did anyone try to stop it or question it.

Life kept on rolling for Murakata Murasaburou. If there was anyone for Kira to kill, it would be him; but it seems that even the bringer of justice let things slip through the cracks.

Kiyomi knew Murakata had his eyes on her, and that was apparent form the first time he called her to his office.

And every other time there would be that glint in his eyes; like a predator lying in wait for prey.

This time was a little different, there was something else. Impatience.

Kiyomi liked to think of herself as a good judge of character and reading body language. Murakata kept twiddling her fingers and gesturing as he went on, but his eyes never left Kiyomi.

She was of course absolutely disgusted, and normally she would have simply taken her papers and left quickly.

Well he was her principal.

"With your curriculum vitae, I'm certain there's not one university that would be foolish enough to reject you." Murakata brought Kiyomi from her thoughts. "You did choose Toudai as your first choice correct?"

Oh and he was a Toudai legacy with connection to the school now. She did have to do research on someone who might try and cop a feel after all.

"Of course." Kiyomi was very serious about that one thing and it was the only reason she endured staying in his office to chat when he called. So far nothing had happened yet.

'Just keep smiling Kiyomi.' She told herself. This was her last year of school after all, no need to screw things up for herself now.

Murakata stood to walk around his office, "After all your grades are impeccable and there's no reason that you couldn't pass the entrance exam with flying colours."

'Here it comes.'

"However.. I could help you If you wish."

"Help me?" Kiyomi kept smiling despite her urges to slam the nearest heavy object into his head. "How so?"

"Well Miss Takada," he stopped behind her and put a hand on her shoulder; that put Kiyomi more on edge. "As everyone knows I went to Toudai, it just so happens, that the current dean of admissions Tokikuni-san graduated in the same year as me. We keep in touch sometimes. "

'He's baiting me.' That was obvious.

"He has heard of you and came to me expressing his interest in you."

"That's wonderful."

"I could…" He squeezed her shoulder, "put in a good word for you. Your acceptance may as well be guaranteed."

'This bastard.' The principal's hand wandered lower to her collar bone. "I don't want to objectify you; but you're very valuable to this school's reputation."

"I'm well aware of that." Kiyomi smiled brightly, "I couldn't thank you enough."

Murakata let go and returned to his seat. "Oh no, don't worry about that. I'm just doing my job as an educator." He waved his right hand. "You should be getting to class; I don't want ot be the reason for you being late."

..........

..........

"Troublesome."

Yagami Light was in a predicament, and he wasn't quite sure how to deal with it yet. Glancing to his side; the source of his anxiety was still there, never letting up their watch.

For nearly the last two weeks now there was this guy following him. All that told him so far was that L had begun investigating the police. While that didn't restrict his movements much, the longer this went on the more annoying it became.

Light knew that he wasn't the only one being watched like a hawk; but they couldn't keep watch on him forever, could they?

'Che.'

Ryuk was being useless like always. He wasn't going to tell him the mysterious stalkers name, even if it was of no effort on the Shinigami's part. Sure there was the deal Light was offered.

'Half my lifespan?' He scoffed, 'like hell I'm going to do that.' Really he didn't know how long he had left, but Ryuk did. It could be anywhere from 60 years to 60 seconds. Why would he risk cutting that in half?

Still he had to deal with his new friend quickly, and move on to finding out L's identity.

Light had reached home and surprisingly, he was alone today. A little bit of freedom; no mother and sister to annoy him.

There was another problem at hand. Suddenly reports of criminal activity had dropped like a rock. There was no doubt that L was behind it. He must have told the media not to report anything.

It was getting difficult to keep up his one death; one hour strategy. He was getting close to resorting to his reserve list of names.

Light couldn't try getting access to his father's computer or the police server. Those were most likely being monitored. Better safe than sorry, right?

"So Light, what're you gonna do?" Ryuk inhaled another apple soon after asking. They were becoming some sort of acute addiction for him. He couldn't go a few hours without begging Light to buy some.

"You're still not going to tell me that guy's name are you?" Asked Light as he looked out his window and at his stalker.

"Nah."

"Not even if I buy you thirty apples?"

Ryuk actually stopped to think about that for a minute. The idea was a tempting one, that was certainly enough to last him two days, but he was more thick-skinned than that. "No."

"It was worth a try I guess."

"But really," the death god asked again, "what're you going to do about it? He can't keep following you forever."

"He probably can."

"That sucks. He creeps me out."

"Me too." Light added. "For now we wait it out, I'll come up with a plan. Like I said; I won't bore you Ryuk."

"Hehe. You haven't disappointed yet."

..........

..........

For Kiyomi, another day of mindless, diligent study was over. School was easy. The teachers were easy to please as long as you say 'yes' and get good grades. Hang out with a few classmates and remain relatively popular as well. These were easy. Things just are not any fun when they are easy. Where was the challenge?

Speaking of classmates.

"Ah. Kiyomi-chan, do you want to head out later?" One of the girls in her class, Okoshi Kioye approached her. Kiyoe was a fun, polite and friendly person, her father was also a high ranking attorney, exactly what Kiyomi needed to maintain the status quo. If she wanted to get anywhere in life she needed connections, good grades and good looks were never enough.

"Sorry, I can't today. Prep school, you know."

"Oh right. Silly me I keep forgetting." Kioye was a little dejected by that, "still you're amazing Kiyomi-chan. You must study so much for you to be number on all the time. You make it look so easy."

"Oh it's not easy." Kiyomi replied in kind, but what she thought was, 'Of course it is. But why are you complaining, your father pulls strings for you anytime he pleases.' That however really did piss her off.

Besides, she didn't have prep school today. Kiyomi just wanted to get home and enjoy her solitude; she had enough socializing for today.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow."

Kiyomi wondered what he had to be jealous of as she went on her way. Her father was killed in a hit and run years ago, she got over that, and her mother was working in Australia. So she lived alone very comfortably.

But living alone meant that she had to do most things herself, and not have someone beat a path for her.

"Misa Misa knows that manager. Misa know she has to be at the 99 building later. Waaaiii- you're so pushy."

Kiyomi observed the noisy girl coming her way. Ditzy, dyed blonde hair, apparently airheaded and speaking in third person.

"Waaaiii- I knooow that manager! Misa won't be late!" The Misa girl clapped her pone shut and hurried past Kiyomi in a huff.

"Rude as well." It wouldn't be entirely surprising that Kiyomi had a low opinion of people like that. "It's getting late." The late afternoon sky had already begun to darken in the early evening.

She needed to hurry.

"Excuse me miss."

Kiyomi turned as the voice addressed her, as soon as she did a cloth smothered her mouth.

'What the hell-'Kiyomi's thoughts suddenly became clouded and confused; the strong chemical smell was overwhelming her.

'This- Cloro-'

As cliché as it was, chloroform was a standard when doing this sort of thing. It worked.

"Just relax fighting won't-" Kiyomi slammed her head into her assailant's; she didn't feel like being knocked out and raped right now.

"Bitch…"

Kiyomi found her self in a choke hold, "Just-" The grip on her neck tightened, "Relax. I don't wanna damage my delivery you know."

'Delivery' What, she's a playtoy for some perverted freak now?

"Fuck- Ugh-" With each passing second it got harder to breath, the hold on her throat made sure of that. Kiyomi's vision got darker and her body weakened.

"Say goodnight now."

........

.........

"What the fuck did I tell you Okoshi?!"

'My head…'

"What? I brought the girl like you said."

'Fuck-'

"I said unfucking damaged. As in no scratches, no cuts and especially no goddamn bruises on her neck. Is that too hard to fucking understand?"

"Maybe if the little bitch hadn't broken my fucking nose it might not have happened." Okoshi screamed back, "Be glad I'm not charging extra for that."

Kiyomi slowly stirred, her whole body felt like it was hit by a truck. Her senses weren't completely back up to working order yet, and her head was a clouded mess. ''-the fuck happened?" There was cold concrete beneath her and her hands were bound behind her back.

She looked around the dark room to see to men arguing. It wasn't clear enough to make out their faces, but she heard them clearly enough.

"You should be glad you got the opportunity for some work. How many times you did you get arrested for kidnapping again?"

'That- that voice is familiar.'

"Fuck off you shitty teach-"

"I knew there was a reason I kicked you out of school, Kurada Okoshi."

"Murakata-" Kiyomi's voice was weak, but the two stopped their argument once she spoke.

Murakata gave her a bright smile, "Goodnight Miss Takada. Okoshi, untie her please, it looks very uncomfortable."

Okoshi cut the ropes binding Kiyomi's wrists with a switchblade. "Where am I?"

"Hmmm?" Murakata tapped his chin and shrugged, "I don't really know, Tokyo bay, Kamakura shoreline. Take a guess. Could be anywhere."

From what Kiyomi could see, she was in a warehouse, nothing more then that.

"What am I doing here?"

"We're here to talk Miss Takada." Her Principal gestured to his partner; Okoshi swiftly hoisted Kiyomi by her shoulders.

"Bastard." Growling she kicked Okoshi's knees as hard as she could. "Let me fucking go." To no avail his grip didn't falter.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go right now Miss Takada, but we'll being a lot of that- other thing you said."

"Stop fucking with me."

"I haven't even started yet." Murakata had gotten close to her; his breath tickling her neck had her hairs on end. He slowly caressed her cheek; Kiyomi of course wouldn't have that and kindly spat in his face.

"Haha. I knew I chose you for a reason." Murakata grinned, "So feisty. You're really different from the others."

"If you think you're getting away with this you're dead wrong."

"You and I both know that I have and I will. I suspected it from the way you act in my office." The principal, strode around her, "You're observant. You're sharp. You don't let things slip by. Out of all the students in that building you really are the most remarkable."

"Alas I'm afraid that isn't going to help you now."

"Do you honestly think I would let you get away with rape?"

"How is it rape if it's consented by the two individuals?"

"What makes you think I would?"

Murakata stopped before her. "But you would Miss Takada. Your future depends on it." She stopped. "I see that got your attention. It's no surprise that I know people, and I'm sure you've known that for a quite a while."

Kiyomi didn't reply. "The fact of the matter is, I can make your acceptance into Toudai guaranteed. I don't back out on promises. Some of my past students are living quite comfortably with government jobs, or with corporations and a well heeled husband. Everything you're aspiring to is it not? You go along with my little game and I can make that happen," his smile brightened, "no you're too good for that. Someone with your brilliance could even be Prime Minister. I could introduce you to the right people at Toudai to start you off."

The smile slackened. "On the off chance you refuse; well I'm sorry but those things might as well be dust in the wind. As comfortable as I could make your life, I could also make it a living hell. And of course, since you don't want to have me then I won't complain, but I'm sure Okoshi here would be more than glad to take my stead."

"That's generous of you Murakata." Okoshi drove his hand into Kiyomi's blouse and fondled her breasts, "Heh, these are nice."

'So, it's down to this.' This was the very situation she wanted to avoid, but now it got ten times worse.

It was either have sex with her principal and have a bright future guaranteed, or be assaulted by the thug holding her back.

"It's a simple yes or no question, Miss Takada. People swallow their pride everyday in this glorious country of ours, and they get what they want because of it. Why struggle needlessly Kiyomi? If you want to get anywhere in the world; you need power and connections. So let me give them to you?"

It was no wonder he could get away with everything if he was that smooth of a talker.

"Fine."

"I knew you would come around Miss Takada."

..........

..........

"You have no problem if I drop you off down the block, right?"

"No."

Murakata smiled cheerily from the driver seat of his Cima; really everything went as he expected it to. Kiyomi had remained quiet for most of the ride home. Everything she had done a few hours ago was in the past now. She just had to move one from now.

"After all, it would look bad for us if someone saw us together at this time of night. No?"

"Thank you for the ride." Kiyomi said once more before exiting the car and giving her goodbyes.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow bright and early then, Miss Takada." Murakata gave a friendly wave as he drove past. Nothing was out of the norm for him.

Kiyomi simply walked to her apartment and stood outside the door, before camly punching it as hard as she could.

"WHY?!"

Her scream had probably woken a few people up but she didn't care. 'That bastard-' She wanted to deny it but it was her fault just as much, she agreed to everything. Really, what choice did she have. Her options were clearly given. She simply took the lesser evil.

It still didn't make her feel any less like absolute shit.

"Give me power? Really Murakata? Why do I feel so helpless then?"

She knew from now on it might only happen more. As much as she knew it occurred; Kiyomi ignored it. Always believing she was above being manipulated into giving sexual favour. Well now it happened.

There was truly no justice in the world.

"Justice." She whispered. "Where is justice?"

Wasn't Kira justice?

Wasn't this the very thing he was supposed to be fighting?

Why were Murakata and Okoshi still among the living? Shouldn't they have been wiped out?

"So where are you Kira?" Kiyomi said again. "Come on, you're supposed to help the weak and downtrodden right? Kill them. Kill them. I want their heads on a plate. Huh? Kira? Why can't you do that?"

Maybe Kira wasn't as powerful as she had heard or seen? Maybe there were limits to his so called power?

"Hahahahaha…" Kiyomi let out a small chuckle, "Haha.. that's right isn't it? Almighty Kira can't do shit after all. Just filling his ego because of his so called power. Has he really helped anyone? Does he just want people to fear him?"

"Maybe this is what Murakata meant, hmmm? You can't get anywhere without power. Kira has the ultimate power. Who wouldn't fear him? Hahahaa.."

'BANG'

Kiyomi heard something hit the trash cans below her. She looked over the railings and noticed something lying on the ground.

A black book.

'What the hell?'

...........

...........


	2. Chapter 2

"The name of the human written in this book will die."

If only such things were possible. Kiyomi had picked up the mysterious book and read through some of the wording. Seeing as it wasn't in Japanese and it was completely dark outside that proved not too easy.

The very first thing under 'How to use'. Write someone's name and they die.

Such a bad joke. Just tasteless.

Kiyomi did not want to bother with such things; there was a lot more to deal with, like the trauma of being forced to have sex with her principal. So she took it inside and tossed it on her desk. Maybe she would get back to it sometime, there were much more important things which needed her attention.

Like wallowing in pity and self-hatred from now on, and a shower; a very long, hot shower. Kiyomi really needed that.

"Christmas in two weeks," She muttered to herself, "That would make for a good gift… "

Having her loving principal suddenly die in a horrific car accident? Yes that would be a great gift. She would love nothing more than for that to happen.

It would make her life that much better, such a shame that it wouldn't work.

After all, a magical book that could kill? Really, what sort of childish bullshit was this?

"At least I'm getting what I wanted." Her dream school and a great career afterwards, something many people would do anything for.

Now she wondered if this is what she really did want.

….

"Ow, ow, ow."

Next morning, Kiyomi wasn't exactly feeling fresh and relaxed. Her escapade from last night had caught up with her, and she found it difficult to even move.

She groaned miserably, "Shit, my back hurts. " Her neck still did as well. "How can old people have so much energy?" Kiyomi blushed at the thought. Yes her pride was shattered, but there were a few memorable moments.

Now really wasn't the time to be thinking like that.

After a quick shower her head was a bit clearer. Then she noticed the book she picked up last night.

"Haha. As if I could kill someone like that."

It was completely ridiculous.

She turned her TV on to the news, "I'll give whoever thought that up points for being creative…"Whoever did think it up must have had many problems. It took someone really sick to wish someone dead. Maybe that was going too far, everyone wished some dead at some point. It was a human thing to do.

This just took it to a new level.

"_Another mysterious death occurred last night, in Chiba-ken. " _

'Hm. Kira again.' To be honest with herself, the constant news about Kira was interesting, but she could do without hearing about it every hour.

"_Hiyougu Senichiro, age 42, was found dead outside of a bar at 25:00. He was arrested over 3 times for assault and battery and served a prison term of six months for assault with intent to kill. This is the latest in what has been called 'Kira incidents'. To give more detail-"_

"Hah_.._" Kiyomi sighed, "That has to be some kind of plot… How can some kill-"

"_Metropolitan Police have yet to conduct an autopsy, but it is believe that Senichiro died of cardiac arrest-"_

"-Without even touching them." That was absurd, just completely stupid. 'Cardiac…. arrest?' It was just a passing thought, but she froze and stared at the news broadcast.

'Death… by heart attack?'

In a flash Kiyomi picked up the book and flipped through the first few pages. 'The name of a human written in this book shall die. Death will occur within forty seconds of writing the name; if a cause of death is not specified they will simply die of a heart attack.'

Then it took her the next three minutes to completely understand it. The stupid thing was in English after all.

"Haha.. That's just-" Kiyomi smiled for no reason she could figure out, "-no way."

Write someone's name and they die of a heart attack. It sounded simple enough.

All of Kira's victims have died from heart attacks, as far as she knew.

Kira couldn't kill L during the broadcast, only the person that was pretending to be L. so Kira needs someone's name in order to kill them.

"Death Note."

….

"Morning Takada-senpai."

In her usual manner Kiyomi waved to her underclassmen, as she walked through school. As far as anyone else knew, nothing was out of the ordinary. "Morning."

She preferred it that way; after all it would be troublesome if rumours started spreading. It was highly unlikely but if anyone found out, she would be the one taking the flak. Murakata would be in the free and clear due to his friends.

The girl was on her way to Murakata's office first thing in the morning like he told her.

With absolutely no ulterior motives. None at all.

Knocking on his door, Kiyomi walked in and took a seat.

"I see you're here." Murakata greeted her, not bothering to look up from his monitor. "And early as well."

"I am a good student aren't I?"

"That you are." He added with a smile, "In fact you couldn't have come at a better time. I just received an email from my colleague in Toudai. The heads seem very impressed with you, and they have requested an interview for next week. How does that sound?"

"Just fine."

Murakata strode around his office, "See, I told you. Everything would work out if you cooperated. You get what you want if you're willing to work hard enough. "

"I guess selling myself is part of it then?"

"No different from things I had to do as a youngster." That might have been a bit of a stretch.

'Bull-fucking-shit.' Was that normal for high school students 20 years ago? Maybe it was, nothing surprised her right now. 'I would say I feel sick but he pisses me off too much for that.'

"That's not a very good look Takada..." Murakata quipped, "You should smile, you're moving up in life."

The only thing that was on her mind was how much she hated him. She hated that arrogant smile of his. She despised him for what he did to her. "I am aren't I?" Takada quipped back. Anything she would do to have his head pounded into a fine red paste, after all, the world would be a much better place without Murakata Murasaburou.

Could she? Takada's mind wondered to the black book in her bag, but surely that was some messed up joke. Someone should have thought of it during the whole Kira fiasco to stir some sort of trouble...

However, there was the fact that Kira could kill anyone without touching them and the book provided a way to do it, and with the L debacle on TV it showed that even Kira had his limits.. and so did the book.

'A name and a face..' Murakata was right there and his name was inscribed on that shiny gold plaque on his desk. So there was the Death Note in one hand and a pen in the other, Takada quickly flipped through the book and wrote her death wish. Now she only focused on her watch. '60 Seconds...'

Being an educator Murakata assumed Takada was just being no good and getting assignments done in his presence. "I don't allow homework to be done in my office-" He quipped, "But in last night's case I might let it-"

'59...60..' There it was.

'The fuck is... this..?' Murakata felt a sharp jolt go through his chest that quickly brought him to his knees. 'Stroke? Heart attack?' Those were the first things to cross his mind, Murakata knew that he wasn't in the Prime of his life, but he wasn't exactly unhealthy.

He had to get to a hospital, fast. Reaching out to Takada he tried to talk, "Am-bu..la.."

Takada simply stared unmoving from her seat. This was completely unbelievable. Sixty seconds on the dot and the focus of her hatred was just on his knees begging for help. Would she help him? Could she?

Once it was written it was set in stone wasn't it? Murakata was dying, and she signed off on it.

"Excellent.." Takada breathed out looking at the book in amazement. "I didn't think it would happen but... holy fuck it happened. This thing really works."

"You.. the fuck are.. get me hospit-" The pain in his chest was just too much to put a simple sentence together.

"You are going to die." Takada said simply. "I killed you. I guess you're right after all, I am moving up in the world, but you won't be around to see it."

This wasn't the way Murakata imagined dying. He knew life was fleeting, but if he did have to die why couldn't it be in a hotel with four or five of his favourite girls?

Murakata hit the floor with a soft thud, out of breath and out of life.

Takada snapped out of her glee and poked at the corpse. 'Oh shit.. he's really dead.. what did I just do?' Right now, all she could think was getting out of that office fast.

She ran out as fast as she could and closed the door behind her before screaming out. "Somebody call an Ambulance!"

...

Once back in the safety of her home, Takada took some time to think. Being asked question by the police was an experience she wouldn't like to go through again, of course they didn't suspect her of anything. It was gracious of the vice-principal to cancel school for the next 2 days, she could use the rest.

So far the medics that were on scene only said it was cardiac arrest, and that is what she need to think about.

She wrote his name down, and he dies right after, so the book worked and if she was correct then Kira was using the same thing. She would have to experiment with it later.

"Kira..." Takada had nothing against his self-righteous plan for justice. Just kill off the criminals, something she could agree with. However, in her opinion Kira was going about it all wrong. Hoping to scare everyone in obedience just won't work; history has proven time and again that human nature is too strong.

Besides, there was a whole other group of criminals that Kira completely ignored. Cabinet members, mayors, city council members, bank officials... they could get away with anything they wanted. Why? They had protection and people to keep them out of the spotlight, Murakata was a fresh example. Even if a high ranking official was caught embezzling, they would simply resign and get into a new position.

Shameless. Yes rapists and murderers were obviously bad and evil, but looking at one side of the coin would get him nowhere. If the country was to be changed it should be changed from the most important sectors... and only those with that kind of power could do it.

Kiyomi wanted that power.

Kira had a craving for disguised as an ideal, anyone could see that. Takada had no use for an ideal, she only needed the power. She wasn't the sort of person to go out in such a grandiose manner like Kira, never. She was much more discreet in everything she did.

"Yeah.." Why not? If she got into office she could do anything she wanted with the Death note? She could amass a fortune and have her very own entourage of minions to back her up if needed.

Of course, one needs money for that. Her family wasn't rich but they weren't lacking either and there was no way she could get into politics now right after High School.

"Alright then, school first, education is important after all." She muttered to herself. After all a free ride through Toudai was a major advantage of her, maybe she would go to Murakata's funeral, she could not have carved her new future without him.


	3. Chapter 3

'_Principle of the Kawashima-shi Provision High School, Murakata Murasaburou died suddenly of a cardiac arrest today in his office.' _

Light just turned to the breaking news report on TV.

'_Murakata a well respected individual amongst students and society was known for his tireless efforts in helping his students seek the best University education possible.'_

"Not one of yours I'm guessing?" Ryuk chuckled.

"Don't be absurd, I have better things to do, besides, why would I want to kill some principle? People do have heart attacks you know…"

**"HeHeHe.. So they do."**

…...

The Death Note was fascinating to Kiyomi. She had spent the last two weeks going over the book with a fine toothed comb. 'Who wouldn't be fascinated by it?'

She thought; flipping through it quickly as she sat in her living room. It was something that only could have come from the mind of a very sick individual; a book that could kill whoever the writer wanted it to. On the surface of it, it was a completely normal book; there was no inkling to its capability aside from Death Note printed bright and bold on the front of it.

To anyone who looked at it, it would have passed as a poor sense of humour.

And there was more to it, as she had found out, after playing around with it for a day or two, she realised that she could control the circumstances of her victim's death. It was a rather morbid experiment she had embarked on, but it was all in the pursuit of greater knowledge.

She had not killed any innocent people, never. Maybe just one or two people who had given her trouble in the past. One of those people was Itou Mayumi.

Mayumi, bless her soul, was the queen of Kiyomi's school and a local gang leader. She was crude, violent and had a severe sense of entitlement and superiority complex, however Mayumi was deathly smart.

She knew how to manipulate people. Mayumi was a straight A student much like Kiyomi, so the teachers never had a complaint against her. Even when she cracked a junior's skull open with a 2x4 in front of them all because he didn't have any money on him.

Well her father being head of a national education committee might have had something to do with that as well. Mayumi herself was a looker, just as good looking as Takada was, however her looks didn't quite help her popularity among the students.

Most of the student population was scared of Mayumi, and fortunately for her class she left them alone and they were quite fond of being her 'yes' people.

Everyone aside from Kiyomi of course. It could be said that they were like two cobras staring each other down, if it went on long enough one or both of them would end up dead. Whenever they were close to each other there was some heightened awareness, maybe an instinct telling them an enemy was nearby. Mayumi never outright attacked her or anything like that, Kiyomi wouldn't give her an excuse to and Mayumi knew it. No, Mayumi could have been much more vicious, but it never escalated to anything.

Mayumi took to matching Takada in whatever class they were in together and making scathing remarks to her little group of vipers that followed her everywhere. Since Takada was well liked in the school and her reputation solid enough that Mayumi couldn't methodically destroy it like she did others. Whatever rumours she tried to spread never flourished.

Mayumi had since transferred to another school the year before, and she didn't leave without a swan song. Her name was Anno Kayako.

In one of the events that the administration of her school would rather not have mentioned, Anno Kayako was found hanging in the opening hall of the school one morning.

Like a lot of suicide cases there were little to no indication that Kayako was motivated to end her own life; at least to the staff. To the students however they knew exactly what drove her to it, and the catalyst for her sudden demise.

Kayako was a fairly quite girl; simple and she got decent grades. An easy target for Mayumi. First Kayako had found herself victim to ludicrous rumours fed by Mayumi. While nobody actually believed them, people avoided Kayako completely to avoid falling victim themselves.

Kayako had a few loyal friends, but after Mayumi's persuasion, they soon left as well. Destroying someone social life would be enough for most girls to be satisfied, but not Mayumi. She needed more.

Mayumi got close to Kayako and befriended her at her lowest, even apologizing for her viciousness. Kayako was gracious to find a new friend in someone who had decided to turn a new leaf. Mayumi however had different intentions. Being the character that she was, Mayumi knew people in all the wrong places from low-level thugs to mid-tier yakuza. Mayumi had already amused herself with pimping a few girls to host clubs and wet bars, Kayako she took special interest in.

It was a classic and albeit obvious setup, she was taken to a few clubs in Roppongi, which any high school girl would have gone through the roof for. While partying to her heart's content, Kayako worked up a heavy bill to which she obviously couldn't pay.

There was Mayumi with a solution. Just sell your body for a while.

Kayako reluctantly agreed, seeing no other options. Then Mayumi spread picture after picture and even a webstream to show the school how much of a whore Kayako was, only solidifying what she started.

Kayako had spent close to a year being pimped out by Mayumi; it was suspected by many students that some of the teachers were part of her this was too much for Kayako to take.

Kiyomi remembers Mayumi's face when Kayako's body was found, it was a good fifteen minutes before a coroner arrived and despite her best efforts to look shocked Kiyomi could tell Mayumi was enjoying every minute of it.

A month later Mayumi had transferred, the circumstances to which no one knew. Maybe she was bored, and wanted new people to play with.

To Takada's dismay, she happened across her old classmate by chance outside of a supermarket. Mayumi didn't seem any different from the last time they had seen each other, still with her groupies and that arrogant air she had about her.

'Well, well. If it isn't Takada-chii...' Mayumi had a sneer plastered across her face, 'Fancy seeing you after all this time.'

'Oh... Itou-han. I wondered where you vanished to.' Kiyomi replied with a smile. They would always address each other formally back in school, in some mock form of respect for each other.

'Well I had come back for Murakata's funeral. Such a shame he was so good to me.'

'Really? He was... quite the person.' It didn't take a sign for Kiyomi to know what Mayumi's relationship was with their dear departed former principal. 'You seem to be doing well for yourself Itou'

That was apparent, Mayumi was wearing clothes that could only be called expensive. Whatever she did to be able to afford them, certainly wasn't legal or at the very least frowned upon by most of society.

'Yes I am.' She quipped, 'But you seem to be on your way up...' Mayumi's smile turned vicious. 'I hear Murakata set you up in Toudai... He was always generous and a star pupil like you certainly deserves it. As for me? I'm just humbling myself to Kyoto University next year.'

'It is one of the top schools in the country,' Kiyomi replied 'It certainly isn't second rate.'

'Yeah it ain't isn't it? I'm certainly glad I can afford it on my own, not even a dime from my parents.' Mayumi glanced to her entourage before going back to Kiyomi. 'I know the dear old principal's generosity wasn't free.. So what did'ya do? Suck his old dick dry? That couldn't be it; it's Toudai after all. I bet he popped your cherry before he croaked, didn't he?'

Kiyomi didn't reply. The being forced into sex part was still a little sensitive to her.  
'You don't have to be shy Takada-chii.. You're among friends. Right girls?' They nodded and giggled quickly, like a well trained group of monkeys.

'He always had his eyes on you... The dirty old bastard. Miss Takada Kiyomi absolute top of everything. The most perfect little whore around. I know how badly he wanted to fuck you.. Shame if I hadn't left I could have made it happen earlier. She nodded to one of her cohorts, ''Get me something to drink'

Once she readily went inside the supermarket Mayumi stepped closer to Kiyomi, 'It's a real shame isn't it? I always wanted to ruin you. I just despise you and I have no idea why. Your, face your hair... everything about you just pisses me off. It's the same for you isn't it? We hate each other's guts and not a damn thing to say why. I would love to tear you to pieces, but now it's just not worth my effort.' She backed off a bit, 'I just have more important shit to deal with.'

Her minion returned with a can of hot coffee and handed it over. 'What the fuck is this?' Mayumi turned to the girl with a snarl, and grabbed her hair, forcing the gir4l to her. 'Since when do I fucking drink coffee? Eh? Since when? Do you remember anytime I drank coffee?'

'N-N-o..'

'Then why the fuck did you give me coffee?'

'Y-You d-didn't tell me what to get...' By now there were a few onlookers at the scene and the girl was clearly in pain from being manhandled.

Mayumi briefly let her go only to give a sharp slap to her face. It hit the girl with a loud smack that was heard from across the street. 'You stupid fucking whore...' Again the girl was hit in the face a few more times. 'I don't have to fucking tell you, you're supposed to know. You hang around me for fucking long enough to know you stupid fucking whore. You learned how your customers like their balls sucked fucking quick. You better learn what I like just as fast.'

'I hope the rest of you weren't as ignorant as she was.' They didn't answer. It wasn't a new thing; that was simply the hold Mayumi had over them. Mayumi then smiled to Kiyomi, 'Guess I'll see you around then Takada.'

With that, their short reunion was over.

Takada had returned to her house with a frown, she was annoyed. She had been reminded just how much she hated Mayumi, The fact that she pimp-slapped some girl in public and gloated about it was exactly the kind of thing Mayumi would have done back in school. She had that same arrogant air about her; that absolutely everyone was beneath her and belonged to her solely for her entertainment.

Takada didn't like that. If anyone had a right to be arrogant it should be her, she was the prodigy and had the reputation to back it up. She wasn't some hood rat like Mayumi was, destroying people's lives simply for amusement. Never... Unless they should happen to deserve that

Well Mayumi was near the top the list when it came to a deserving candidate, only Hitler could have topped her.

Takada got to thinking exactly how much of a pleasure it would be to see Mayumi Itou hit by a bus head on. Her next plan of action was easy to see. That would be amusing, 'No way. Could I?' She thought, the Death note clearly had the ability to kill people, but it only did that through a heart attack. Could it be possible to use some other cause of death? It wouldn't too farfetched to assume that, it's a magical book that can kill people.

God might as well show himself from the heavens and start raining the fires of hell upon everyone if something like the Death Note could exist.

'I have to see it..'

Of course, the only way she could prove her theory is if she saw the death In person. There would be no point in an experiment without someone to witness the results.

An experiment, Takada liked the sound of that; it was certainly better than 'killings'. It wasn't just any experiment at that; it was a service to the community. Society could do without someone like Mayumi dragging it down.

'Enos self service... ' Takada had a location, now a time would be appropriate. Would it work? She could not witness anything without being there at the right time. 'Saturday 25th January, 15:30... Mayumi Itou... hit head on by a bus.'

She could have jump in front of a train and have it easily passed off as a suicide, but where was the humour in that. It was simply too cliché.

Saturday came quickly for Takada, for her there was a bit of an anxiety. She was curious, and was waiting to see if it would really happen. There she stood just outside a convenience store with a snack in hand, anxiously waiting for her experiment to bear fruit.

Glancing at her watch the minute hand just struck 3:29 p.m. 'Another minute then.'

Seconds closed in and Takada fixed her gaze to the service station, so it was all the same as it had been for the last hour. People were meandering about on the pavement and a few cars passed through the intersection, 'Come on'. She hissed,

And as if summoned there was Mayumi, the same shin eating grin and troupe close on her heels. The traffic light had turned green and pedestrians were now supposed to wait until the next red light.

Mayumi was oblivious to this, whether she didn't notice or didn't care. She went right onto the crosswalk about 6 feet into the street. It was only then she noticed the bus coming around the corner from the other side of the intersection,

A 'deer caught in the headlights' was fitting at this moment.

It happened in an instant, Mayumi was there one second as smug as ever, the next half of her skull and brain were flung across the street. Takada had joined the crown of onlookers, a pool of blood slowly flowed trying to get at their feet.

Takada chuckled to herself, she had the same feeling of triumph and amazement she had after getting rid of Murakata. 'I can do anything with this..' The Note allowed to control time and cause of death; there was a whole new line of possibilities. There was no doubt in her mind that Kira was well aware of what those possibilities were.

'T-This is just incredible...' Kiyomi thought.

"**You seem to be enjoying it…" **A sudden chill came over her as the voice whispered in her ear. What was going on? Enjoying what? The Death Note? Someone knew about it? Kiyomi's mind was filing through a million possibilities and trying to understand what was just went on. There was someone behind her.

'W-Wait. I-I'm over thinking this.' Kiyomi gathered her breath, 'Maybe.. Maybe I just look a little too pleased at this.' She was fighting back a laugh, at the expense of someone who was hit by bus. Like most people would.

Yes. That had to be it. Or could it? The book just happened to her that night. Someone could have tossed it from anywhere. A trap that she could have easily fell for.

"A-Ah"… Kiyomi turned to look at her new conversation partner, and in retrospect she shouldn't have done that. Her eyes widened with fear at what was over her shoulder.

**"Please try not to scream, people might think you have gone mad."**

Kiyomi screamed.

...


	4. Chapter 4

...

"Alright... Let's think this through." Pacing, Kiyomi had always despised it when people did that. Walking back and forth deep in thought and oblivious to others around them, it was annoying when other people did it. Yet Kiyomi found herself doing it.

She did have much to think about. Kiyomi glanced to the... thing standing in her bedroom staring at her. A Shinigami it called itself. A God of Death. Preposterous.

It should be, but Kiyomi believed it. She had no reason not to, all the evidence pointed towards that. Of course she had only come to terms with her new friend's existence.

...

'_No no no no no no….'  
_

_Kiyomi stood frozen; the cold breath in her ear had materialized into a devilish fiend that towered over her. Horribly deformed and glowing pearl white; she had never seen anything like it before. She was just as much in awe of it as she was scared to death._

'What is this thing!?' Kiyomi glanced to her side; no one else in the street had taken notice of it. No one took their gaze off the bloody mess that used to be Itou Mayumi. 'J-Just what the hell is going on!?' Kiyomi's mind raved.

She stepped back slightly, not taking her eyes off the fiend before her. This is what it came to. Kiyomi had settled on one thought. Whatever owned the Death Note had come to give Kiyomi its comeuppance. To someone as intelligent as Kiyomi, they would have expected something such as this. Having used the book's power would have come with some form of punishment for the wicked human who chose to use it, maybe not judicial punishment but something a little more severe.

However Kiyomi had simply not thought of that. It was easy for one to forget that doing bad things leads to bad things happening, it was simple oversight.

"Ahhhhhh- ahhhh-" Kiyomi stepped further back. 'So is this it? I go to hell now? After that? I didn't even get to enjoy the damn book yet.'

_**"You really should-"**_

It spoke again; the ominous voice tore through Takada's spine, as she screamed once more. A few onlookers gave her a glance and then ignored her again, considering the scene it was not odd for someone to scream once, maybe twice. If they could see what was hovering over then they would have had a different view.

_Kiyomi took once more step and with that her balance faded, she had slipped on a pool of poor Mayumi's blood and fell back against the pavement. The brief moment pain Kiyomi felt was cut short by Mayumi's open skull and grey matter staring at her. "AHHHHHHHHH! NO NO NO!"_

_**"I did say you should watch your step."**_

...

"That wasn't funny." Kiyomi bit, her face red with embarrassment. Screaming not once, nor twice, but three times at an accident scene was not the public image she would have like displayed. The Shinigami hovered across the room from her with the same look it had for the day. Did it have any other expressions? Kiyomi wondered.

"**It was."**Kiyomi ignored that.

Rem, that is the name it gave. "You know," Kiyomi spoke, flipping through the pages of the book. "I wondered where this thing came from."

"**Well now you know." **

"What happens now?"

"**I have no clue."**

"You don't know?"

**"No."**

This was not what Kiyomi expected at all. "Wait a minute. You know nothing? Am I going to burn forever in hell or not?"

Rem's stare remain unfazed. **"Should you?"**

"Well I did kill a bunch of people…?" It was all in the pursuit of bettering mankind of course.

"That's what the book is for."

"I get that." Kiyomi rubbed her temples, trying to find out whether she was doomed to a fiery pit in the afterlife was a frustrating thing. "But you are the one intended to use this thing, not me. Isn't there some sort of divine punishment for doing what mere mortals are not allowed to?"

**"Not that I know of."** Rem answered calmly. **"Yes it is my Death Note and I am the one intended to use it, but as far as I am aware anyone or anything can use it without repercussion. So if you believe that I am here to devour your soul, I am sorry to disappoint you."**

"Are you bullshitting me? This isn't funny. So what the hell are you here for?" Kiyomi asked, "Just to take the book back?"

**"I did drop it, but I feel like observing you."**

"You dropped it…" Rem nodded. "You just happened to drop it right outside my door that night, randomly flying about after a bout of writing names and taking lives?."

**"Exactly."**

Shaking her head Kiyomi sighed and propped herself upon her bed. "Somehow I feel this is some incredibly elaborate setup…" All of her instincts told her that there was nothing but suspicious activity going on, but Kiyomi would not push further with her suspicions. Rem just would not confess and, there was always the chance that all of this could just be one extremely life changing coincidence. A very small chance.

"You said that you wanted to observe me. Why?"

**"I have never seen anyone but a Shinigami use a Death Note before, I'm intrigued."**

That could very well be a valid reason; it's something Kiyomi herself would do in the same situation. "You're just going to stick around while I use your Death note for all of my selfish and self serving purposes?"

**"Nothing better to do. All I ever get to do is write names, this is a welcome change." **Rem replied with her tone still unchanging.

"Well we should get started then."

...

Ever since she acquired the Note, Takada kept it on her person most times. In the even she didn't it was hidden under a wooden floorboard she had pried out. Well it was already loose, so she might as well make it useful. Of course in the event of a break-in, heaven forbid it should happen, that might not be enough. The average thief would want to get through everything quickly and not want to bother with, or even think to start tearing out floors.

One can never be too safe with such a dangerous object and if this was to get into the wrong hand, who knows what sort of havoc they could wreak upon the mostly innocent population.

Her solution? "It is quite a simple one." Kiyomi pointed out to Rem. "You go flying around all day looking at people, or wherever you Shinigami come from looking down upon us. I'm sure you've seen a break-in or two." Rem nodded.

Kiyomi had earlier removed her room door off its hinges and laid it aside. "I drilled out a little slot between the hinges her, its small enough that it isn't noticeable and the book will slip in. The door opens outward so anyone opening it can't see it regardless."

"Of course, this isn't the best part." Kiyomi pointed to the door surrounds on her wall. "There is no way I'm putting the Death Note in there." She then pulled out one of the mouldings and then pulled the Death Note out from a slot in the wall. "This is where I keep it. No one will notice it, even if someone was looking for it. They would never think to look here."

**"What if the house burns down?"**

"Then the book burns with it. No evidence left behind and no possible connection to me. Just in case there is a pouch of dried fibre stuffed in there, it will light up in an instant and burn the Death Note with it, if the house is on fire of course."

**"And if you need to use the Note and can't get to it?"**

"I keep a few pages with me at all times."

**"I see." **Rem said nothing afterward.

After placing the door in its rightful place, Kiyomi sat pointedly. "At the moment I think I have a good setup. I am the only one who knows about this book, besides Kira. As far as I can tell, he doesn't know of anybody possessing another one, so I have that advantage."

Rem floated across the room observing its contents, **"Are you planning to kill him?" **

"I have no need or want to. It would be a waste if I could get him or her on my side, if they have different objectives… then it would be such a shame." Kiyomi sighed. "I need people that I can use nothing more and nothing less. Kira and I share a similar objective; their target is just a bit different from mine. For the moment I will try to find Kira…" She looked to Rem. "Unless you have some advice on that."

**"I don't."**

"You have to have some way of knowing…"

**"Well there is, but I doubt you would agree to it."**

"What is it?"

Rem continued, **"I can see how much time left a human being has in their lifespan. It's similar to a ticker floating above them, counting to their last days." **Kiyomi paid attention. "So you would be able to see Kira?"

**"Yes."**

"And you could point them out to me?"

**"No."**

"Why exactly is that?"

**"I am here to observe, not hold your hand." **Rem answered calmly. **"However you can gain this ability, for an exchange of course."**

"I thought you said that you weren't here to devour my soul…" Kiyomi grimaced.

**"For the fifth time today, I do not want your soul. I have no use for it."**

"So what's this exchange?"

**"In order for me to keep living I feed off the remaining life span of the humans whose names I write."**

"So you're going to kill me?"

**"No... What you can do on the other hand, is give me half of your remaining lifespan and I will give you this ability."**

Kiyomi chuckled. "No fucking way. Absolutely no fucking way. What if I have 30 seconds left to live? If I give you half I get 15? No, not a chance."

**"Remember that I can see the remainder of your life, down to the exact second that you will die. I can assure you that you have much more than 30 seconds to live." **

This was a tempting prospect, more than tempting it was a godsend. She would be able to identify Kira with a mere glance, but was the risk worth it. Kiyomi would be giving up half her life, and with how old people with any real power in politics usually are, she would be dead before she made any true headway.

"It's too much of a risk for me, and I'm sure you've taken enough lives that half of mine wouldn't be a drop in the bucket."

**"I'm not sure myself."**

"I'll figure something out." She had no choice but to do just that. "In the meantime let us have a stroll."

...

Graduation was coming soon for Kiyomi, a time for her to say a few meaningless goodbyes to people she never cared for or had any interest in. People that would go to completely different colleges and never call you despite the promises they would. It was an event she looked forward to, just for the prospect of never having to see any of them again.

"I could say I'll miss this place, but I doubt I would." Kiyomi whispered to herself; she stared through the closed gates of the Kawashima-shi Provision High School. Some of her best well maybe not best but her formative years were spent in this place, but Kiyomi felt little attached to it. "I feel nothing for it now, and that will not change when I leave."

"I like my future prospects much better."

**"As long as you have that book."**

"And I would like to keep having it." She snapped back, "As long as I stay low and keep it myself, I should have no real problems. The police are investigating the Kira incidents and this whole L business in the news. I doubt they are actually considering something like this could exist, and if by some chance they find out about it, I would like it to just be Kira's head on the chopping block. Nothing I plan on doing will be out in the open, as long as it stays that way I'll be just fine."

Kiyomi had her way of doing things, unlike Kira who was out for attention; she would have none of that. No big media buzz, no police, no investigations. As long as she could keep it quiet and go about her business, Kiyomi should be able to carry out her plans without fault or major setbacks. 'It's going to take time, but as long as I don't grab any unwanted notoriety I should be good. I can't have any eyes on me with this book in my possession.'

Her targets could be considered higher priority than Kira's, depending on who it was. Kiyomi had a preliminary list of people she would take care of, mostly for testing out the limits of what she could do with the Death Note. All the same she would be ridding society of some unsavoury people.

"Kiyomi-chan!" She turned to the voice calling out to her, and it was no one but her classmate Kioye. "I didn't think you would be here." Kiyoe smiled brightly, and hugged her. "I came to say my last goodbyes before we left for good."

"Ah well, I suppose I came here for the same…"

"In a few weeks we will be gone and off to a new path in life, it's exciting isn't it?"

"Maybe not as exciting as the last few months we've had." As much as Kiyomi wanted it to be it was no exaggeration. With the Murakata fiasco and now the buzz around one of their old alumni being hit by a bus there was very little normalcy left in conversation there. OF course normalcy meant talking about Kira, and it was a welcome change from the usual.

"I know what you mean…" Kiyoe started, "To be honest with you… I hated Murakata; that disgusting old bastard." Her sunny smile dimmed slightly. Much like Kiyomi, Kiyoe had found herself being persuaded by Murakata to have a little fun. While she was not as quick witted as Takada was, Kiyoe was more than just good looking. In exchange for all if hr time, she get accepted into the Tokyo Institute of Technology with a helpful scholarship thrown in.

As a preliminary tie-in Kiyo had to do the entrance exam the same as everyone, and she had passed quite easily. She may not be particularly aware of things, but Kiyoe did have some intelligence when it came down to it.

"I think we all did." There was nothing but truth there. 'No doubt Tokyo Tech is a good school, I didn't think she would have the aptitude for that.' Kiyomi was slightly impressed.

"Did he ever… to you.. I mean you were in his office a buncha times… "Kiyomi's classmate struggled through her sentences. "When he died too..."

"Did he ever tie me up and force me to have sex with him? Yes, but I don't like brining that up in conversation." Kiyomi answered stiffly.

"R-Right. I-I'm sorry. I-It's just that.. At least I feel a little-"

"Better?"

"N-No! That's not what I meant-"

Kiyomi shook her head and sighed, "I understand what you're trying to say. But we both know he probably had his way with over half the school by now."

"I-It's just that, I was so relieved when I heard that he died. I just- I thought maybe it was Kira." Kiyoe averted her gaze, "But I doubt it was. Murakata was never arrested for anything, even though he should have been."

"It wasn't Kira, trust me on that." Kiyomi reassured her, she knew exactly how Murakata died, after all she killed him. "He was old… a good looking bastard but still old. Maybe he wasn't as healthy as he thought he was."

"R-Right. That makes sense… I just wished it was Kira... I just wished someone showed that monster some justice." Kiyoe tore up, tear were streaming down her slender face in clear agony.

"…People get away with things all the time, Kiyoe. Maybe it was just his time to go. That's the only justice we will get." This wasn't exactly making Kiyoe feel any better. "What if it was Kira? Hypothetically speaking."

"Kira is getting rid of all the evil in this country. If there was anything I would do to help, I would do it."

Quite an honest admission, Kira was gaining a fanbase and Kiyomi was a bit surprised that Kiyoe would be a follower. 'Interesting…'

"Kiyomi-chan… You know I've always looked up to you." She began again. "I was worried when Murakata kept calling you to his office. I mean, I'm just a dummy- You… You're smart, charming and pretty- "

"Why did you suddenly tell me about all of this." Kiyomi cut her off, "You know, I never really liked you. In fact I found you annoying a lot of times; an annoying bubbly ditz of a girl. I always thought you sailed through because of you father."

"Ah I-I see."

"But; You're definitely not a bad person." Kiyomi then looked into her eyes. "There should be a lot more people like you. Why don't we be friends Kiyoe? I'm sure you would like that." Kiyoe rapidly hugged Takada and buried her head into Kiyomi's chest and cried. Kiyomi did nothing but pat her hair.

'She's a fan of Kira. She could be useful to me.' If there was someone she could use, Kiyoe was a welcome convenience. 'I need to play this out carefully.'

"There's just so much-" Kiyoe mumbled through her tears. "I couldn't talk to anyone in school. And now you want to be my friend, I always wanted this. Thank you so much."

"No problem.."

"Y-You mentioned my father right? I wish Kira could get rid of him, or he would drop dead like Murakata did."

That was not something Kiyomi expected to hear. "Why is that? Did… he do something?"

"I-I'll tell you."

...


	5. Chapter 5

...

"How's life been Kiyomi?"

"I can't complain mother."

Twice a week Kiyomi's mother Akaneko would call, being generally concerned for the safety and well being of her daughter. Kiyomi always appreciated the time she took to call, seeing as she was an extremely busy woman, and haven't having seen her for the last two years.

"My daughter's all grown up now. Graduating high school and going off to university." Akaneko chuckled, "I've missed out on a lot haven't I?" The two had a strangely close relationship, for being mother and teenage daughter. Kiyomi never went through any teenage tantrums and if she did Akaneko wasn't around for them. When she was, they were nothing less than best of friends. In fact Akaneko was the only friend Kiyomi could truly say that she had.

"Nah, nothing too much." Obviously that was a bold faced lie. There was the entire Murakata fiasco, the Death Note and running into her nemesis Mayumi; but she couldn't just tell her own mother that she killed a bunch of people and had no plans to stop. What would Akaneko think? That her very own daughter was a murderer? It was best to keep that to herself.

"I'm sorely disappointed that I won't be around to see you step into the graduate world. I've been looking forward to this for a long time."

"I know mother, I know. I'd love you to be here but I've gotten over it. Graduation really isn't a big deal."

"You should really stop lying to yourself dear." Akaneko sighed, "This is important and you know it, soon you'll be off to university, having a boyfriend- You don't have a boyfriend now do you?"

"No I don't mother."

"What are the chances of there being a boy house right now?"

"Zero percent; unless they happened to like cross-dressing." The only other person in the house besides Kiyomi was Kiyoe who quietly sat and twiddled her thumbs.

"Remember what I said about traps dear."

"Would you like for me to double-check, mother?"

"Your decision." Akaneko giggled, "I have to get going, there's a conference I need to attend. Will call another time; and again congrats. Oh and call someone from a real estate agency to take a look at the house, I'll have to put it up for-"

"I have no plans on moving out, mother."

"Are you kidding? You need to get to a dorm; the commute will be insane-"

"It will be fine mother, I can manage." Kiyomi couldn't risk having a roommate who could happen upon her precious book. She had already though of the situation and there was a myriad of possibilities that played out in her head involving someone coming across the book; the most prevalent one would be that it was simply ignored. The likely hood of that was pretty high, it's a reaction most people would have, and after all she nearly played off as a joke and would have tossed it out herself.

If someone so much as touched the book, then they would be seeing Rem floating around and following Kiyomi all day. Frankly, she wasn't sure how she would deal with that. The easiest way seemed to just play it off as a hallucination, but prevention is better than cure after all. Someone seeing s lace-white Shinigami floating around isn't enough of a reason to make then disappear, in Kiyomi's mind at least.

The most threatening, was the book being used by someone else, and if it was anyone half as smart as Kiyomi they could put two and two together and figure out that she was using it. What would happen then? Would she be killed swiftly; and the new owners of the book free to do whatever they pleased? Maybe blackmail? Too much risk associated with that one. If that happened then killing off her opponent would be the number one priority. Keeping your enemy close is good, but having none at all is ideal.

Kiyomi lived alone, and had none of these possibilities to face. It was better to keep it that way.

"Okay then dear. Gotta go." With that Akaneko hung up, and Kiyomi could go back to facing her immediate issue; Kiyoe.

After the girl broke down in tears earlier, Kiyomi graciously decided to invite her into her home. Not that she felt pity but it was a rather intriguing scenario. Kiyoe wanted her father dead. She wanted Kira to bring justice upon him. Naturally, Kiyomi already went through a few scenarios mentally as to the reason behind this, and they were quite generic and uninteresting. Rape or abuse or both, they were the most likely and she was sure that she could predict everything Kiyoe was about to tell her.

Coming from the kitchen Kiyomi sat across the girl and handed her a cup of tea. "Thanks.."

"Now," she wanted to get right to the point. "What was this you wanted to tell me?"

"Well…"

There was hesitation in Kiyoe's voice. What would this achieve if anything? Would blurting out her family issues to Kiyomi really help?

"It's fine." Kiyomi replied, she could tell what the other girl was thinking. Reading people was one of her better talents, and to her Kiyoe was oozing self-doubt and a lack of confidence. 'If you don't tell me this will just be a waste of my time.'

"Murakata and my father were… close." Kiyoe began, "Well should I call him that? I was his daughter; my other had me because of some affair. He never so much as called me his child." She looked down to the floor and kept twiddling her thumbs, "I-I always tried my best."

'Tragic childhood then; how boring.' Cliché tales of childhood abuse and trauma was not what Kiyomi had in mind for a thrilling tale.

"My mother gambled, relentlessly. Every day she would go to pachinko parlours or underground gambling dens, and rack up a huge debt. She won sometimes, but it wasn't often of course. Father didn't care particularly," She gave Kiyomi a gentle smile

"What exactly? You can tell me."

"One she had a debt it was my duty to help pay it off."

"I see."

An awkward silence lingered for a minute before Kiyomi cleared her throat. "Kiyoe. What is it that you want?"

She blinked and looked around nervously, "I-I don't follow-"

"You said that you wanted your parents… gone for lack of a better word. Is that not what you desire?" Kiyoe sat frozen; Kiyomi could tell regret was creeping up. After all, she just admitted to wanting her parents dead, and not in the temper tantrum way a teenager normally would. There was a serious tone about it.

"I won't call the police or anything like that." Kiyomi reassured her, "Even if they found out. What can they do about it? You haven't exactly threatened them… And even then the most they could do is fine you."

"That is right." Kiyoe sighed.

"Tell me what it is that you want, Kiyoe."

"I-I want them gone."

Unbeknownst to her, Kiyomi's eyes gleamed. This was going quite well. Kiyoe had nothing but respect and admiration for Takada; sure she was a bit shy and sometimes annoying, but Takada was the shining ray of hope in her life right now. She was confused and miserable, despite her usually bright demeanour.

Kiyoe was willing to cut off the parasites draining her life if it meant salvation. She was willing to do it, and it would be whatever Takada wanted her to. Like fresh clay ready to be moulded into whatever Kiyomi desired.

"But- T-That won't happen." Kiyoe blurted out, "As much as I want it, it simply won't. Unless… Unless Kira does something. Kira is getting rid of the evils in the country, and one day… one day he will get rid of the evil that plagues me."

Ah yes, Kira. Just what Kiyomi wanted to hear. Kiyoe possibly couldn't kill off her own parents, she just didn't have the heart to do it and she was too scared of them. What would happen to it if she failed? Better yet; what would happen to her if she succeeded? If she killed them and was found out, her future from then on was completely ruined.

Kira was the only one with the ability. Such a shame that he wasn't bringing righteous justice to Kiyoe, despite her reverent support.

"What if I told you that it could happen?"

"I don't follow-"

"The parents that you despise so much; they could simply disappear." Kiyomi said gently, "That is what you want isn't it?"

"But how?"

"How is not important. Just that it can, no, will happen." Kiyomi gave Kiyoe a gentle smile and held her hand. "However there is a condition, Okoshi Kiyoe. Once this happens you must steel yourself and agree to whatever comes. Are you capable of that?"

Kiyoe looked at her with silence.

"Are you ready to make a deal with the devil, Okoshi Kiyoe?"

...

Okoshi Isozawa III

Age: 56

Born: Miyako Prefectural Hospital, Tsuganodai, Miyako-cho. 1948 July 6th. Father: Okoshi Isozawa II, Imperial Navy Officer. Mother: Jane Perdue, former Mitsuo Bank overseas advisor, .

Education: Lived in Sacramento California from ages 4-17, graduated from a local high school. He graduated from Kyoto University in 1973 with a Bachelor's Degree in Economics and Finance, and Political Science. Followed by a Masters Degree In the same fields.

Former Occupation: Worked for a major bank, and then moved onto the Ministry of Finance as an advisor with assistance from old colleagues. In 1989 he became a professor at his old Alma Mater.

Current Occupation: Chair of the Prefectural Schools Council.

"Hobbies: Unknown." Kiyomi muttered, but she did have a good idea of what he liked to get up to in his free time. The man in question was walking across the street into an office building. Kiyomi observed him as she sipped on a milkshake. 'Not bad looking.' She mulled over. Isozawa was obviously middle aged but had a regal appearance to him, charming yet commanding respect.

'Why are all the fucked up guys good looking? Such a shame.'

…

Back In his room; Yagami Light sneezed ferociously. **"Cold?" **Ryuk asked, not that he was concerned; he just had nothing better to do. "No... Must be some dust."

...

Kiyomi had been observing Isozawa for a few days, trying to learn more about him. 'Know your enemy and all that.' He was a man of routine, every morning he headed straight to his office, meeting his secretary at the building's door.

Grey hair, an expensive suit and humble smile. Isozawa looked like an easily likable person. If one were to meet him for the first time, he might invite them for a round or two of golf or out to a baseball game.

'He looks like an outstanding guy.' Takada thought, and indeed he was. Isozawa headed numerous charitable organisations and a few youth clubs. He also spoke at various conferences and still lectured. Simply put he was a shining example of someone giving back to the community, and a pillar of moral values. 'What horsecock.' This bothered her, whenever Takada heard of some being so generous and caring to others, she could only think that they were hiding something in reality. The general public loved hearing those kinds of stories, and it's something that she would do.

Isozawa just also happened to be on the board for the Political Science Studies Society, which was a group venture between Kyoto University, Tokyo University and Tokai University. Since Kiyomi was going for a Political Science major, why not meat a board member and be acquainted?

"**How long will you keep following him?" **Rem floated by as silently

"It's only been five days so far; I'll stop on Sunday. Gathering proper Intel is important after all."

"**Your plan?"**

"I am not entirely sure yet… But it ends with him dying. Once it ensures that I gain a loyal follower." Takada replied nonchalantly. She didn't know Isozawa on a personal level, nor did she care for Kiyoe and her old man dying would have no effect on her state of mind whatsoever. "I have a meeting with him soon, time to see how it goes."

….

"Yes, Michiko. What is it?"

Okoshi Isozawa muttered over his intercom with a strained voice. Today was definitely a hectic day for him. There just weren't enough hours to cover what he needed to, but he had to do it all. Such is the life of a Chairman.

"Your 10:30 is here sir." A lovely female voice replied over the intercom, "A Miss Takada Kiyomi." Isozawa looked over his date calendar and checked, "Oh right. Send her in please."

Kiyomi entered the room and bowed, "Okoshi-san. I am Takada Kiyomi."

"Haha, no need for that, Takada-kun, please have a seat." He said, directing her to a chair. "I have to say I was a bit surprised being told that someone interested in joining the PoliSci Society wanted to meet with me. I'm sure a young woman like you could better spend her time, instead of talking to an old fart like me." He chuckled.

"Of course not." Kiyomi replied with a smile. "I haven't entered Todai yet but I felt it impertinent to find out what I can before the semester begins. Speaking with the Chairman seemed like the best way to go."

"I see. I see. Better to get ahead of the curve than behind it. So, what do you want to know Takada-kun." Isozawa clapped, "Oh, I should offer you a drink, no alcohol of course." He said while reaching into the mini fridge behind his desk. "Is iced tea fine with you?"

Takada nodded and took the bottle from him. "Well sir, I have always felt that I should be of service to my country and want to serve high office."

"Oh, ambitious girl aren't you? You don't see that in many young people nowadays, it's refreshing to see a young girl with a clear goal in life."

"Clear might be a bit of a stretch.."

"Not at all. You have a goal, how you get there is another matter however."

"What I want to ask is, as someone who is an expert on politics and is aware of the current political situation in Japan. What are your thoughts on the future of this country?" Takada asked bluntly. "To be frank sir, I have felt that things have been tumbling for the current administration and they look weak. In fact… the entire political system of this country is weak. Frankly, the people in office currently have no business being there."

Takada had read up on Okose and studied his history in politics, while it wasn't terribly interesting. It was enough to know what he would be favourable to, it helped that it also matched some of her personal views.

"I want to make an impact, I want a strong Japan."

"While many people have a poor opinion of the government, and polls reflect that." Isozawa cleared his throat. "However, weak is a very strong word." He was taken aback by Kiyomi's sudden declaration; he did not expect her to just straight out call the entire government of Japan weak. He would have expected it from some old right-winger, but not a teenage girl. "There are always turbulent times, even during the 60s and 70s we had our issues."

"Don't get me wrong, Okoshi-san, as far as my political affiliations, I have none. I am completely neutral and objective in my beliefs. The major parties in the country are both failures."

"Well then. To answer your question; frankly… I feel that we need new blood. We've had the same party in office for half a century and the same foggy old men that know fuck all really. We need people with fresh global ideas and who see the world as it is. Fundamentally, there are issues in Japanese society that desperately need changing, and the resistance towards it is not good. Either we should be proactive and tackle the situation or it consumes us."

He continued, "I don't think I could ever take a seat in parliament myself. I'm just not suited for that, which is why I always stuck around as an advisor. I just don't have the… pizzazz for being a politician."

A half hour flew by with the both of them chatting about whatever topics cross their minds, and genuinely seemed to be getting along. It seemed that way; of course. Isozawa asked, "You know, Takada-kun you are an interesting person. May I ask what high school you attended? You must have done well for yourself as you are going to Toudai."

"Kawashima-shi Provision High School." She answered.

"Ahh… Your principal was a good friend of mine, sad to see him gone. My daughter also goes to that school."

"She.. Wouldn't happen to be Okoshi Kiyoe? Would she?"

"Why yes. You know her then?"

"Of course we come from the same class."

"I see." There was a lack of enthusiasm in Isozawa's voice once his daughter came up in conversation. "How has my daughter been in school?"

"Oh she's been very good; in fact you could say that we are close friends." Bullshit. "Kiyoe-chan has always been a little shy at times."

"Ahaha, I see… I bet she complains a lot about her parents." Again the tone in his voice was different from before. "You know how teenage girls are."

"Oh never. Not that I can recall."

"Were you a part of the student council at your school? Given your interest I thought you might be."

Takada smiled humbly. "Oh no. I would have liked to but I just wasn't popular enough I suppose." This was no doubt, utter and complete bullshit. As they say hindsight is 20-20. She had no interest of the Student Council in her school, in fact most of the time she forgot that even existed. But with her status she could have easily been a part of it and made a few connections. Oh well, it was too late now.

"I see.." Isozawa looked at his watch, "Oh my time flies doesn't it? I have a meeting in 20 minutes. I suppose we will have to end our little chat."

Takada stood and bowed, "Thank you for the opportunity, Isozawa-san."

"Pay no mind." He replied and handed her a card. "If you need anything please do not hesitate to call me."

Again Takada bowed, and then left the office. 'He seems nice… Shame about him going to die. Oh well time to go home and watch some TaiyoHoe reruns, I'll deal with him later.'

...

'Tough day today.'

Okoshi Isozawa sighed and stretched his arms as he entered his house. It was large three story place in the upper suburbs of Enoshima, nothing too flash, but representative of his status. Much like how he projected himself in daily life.

"I'm home"

He tossed his briefcase into the living room, it didn't land where he intended it to, but he paid no mind. 'I'll pick it up later.'

His leg muscles ached from sitting all day at meetings. Teaching contracts, curriculum meetings, cafeteria menus for elementary school. It was all much more tiring and involved that most people would think.

"Father…"

Kiyoe stood at the foot of the stairs and bowed.

"Where's your mother?" He asked stiffly.

"I don't know… she was leaving as soon as I got here. She didn't mention anything as to where she was heading to."

Needless to say they both knew where she was, Isozawa asking was simply a formality. His wife was no doubt, out gambling.

"I'll deal with her when she gets here… Did you fill your driving log today? Your driver's exam is in a week."

"Yes, Father."

"I will be in my study for the night." He said, and then paused for a bit. "I met one of your classmates today, a Takada Kiyomi. You should take an example form her, she is a what young girl should be."

"Yes, Father."

...

"Where have you been woman!? Don't you think with that brain of yours?"

"Ehhh? The fuck it matters to you? Huh? What I do is my fucking business! Get the fuck outta my face."

"Goddamn it! You fucking slut… Every fucking day you go gamble you piece of shit woman."

Isozawa most definitely was not in a good mood. His wife finally came home, reeking of cheap booze with a bottle of 100 yen variety wine in her hands. The taxi driver had waited patiently outside the door for his fair, seeing as she blew all the cash she had on hand at pachinko. The man of the house could only hold so much inside in view of strangers, as soon as the driver left he blew up, and his wife, Okoshi Shinema naturally threw a bitch fit.

"You fucking bitch… The only reason I haven't divorced you and kicked your ass and that fucking girl of yours out is because it's more trouble than it's worth."

Isozawa's rage could be very well justified amongst most people; in fact he might have been commended for his patience. Why should he half to put up with the bitch of a woman? Kiyoe wasn't even his child. Shinema went fucking around behind his back right after they were married and gave birth to that bastard child.

Speaking of which…

"Kiyoe! Kiyoe! Get down here!"

The girl rushed down the stairs at his beck and call. "Yes, father? You called?"

"Why didn't you stop your mother from leaving?!" He creamed, followed by a sharp slap across her face. "You little idiot. Don't you understand yet what kind of damage this wretched mother of yours does to this household?!" Grabbing her arm and slapping her again. "Why did I have to raise an idiot like you?!"

"Yeah that's right you old fuck." Shinema cackled. "You know you can't do shit to me! I'd get your ass thrown in jail. Fuck this slut up as much as you like. She doesn't complain, hell she probably likes it."

Isozawa stopped for a minute. This woman was truly wretched, not even a bit of sympathy for her daughter, and always using her for a scapegoat. He looked at Kiyoe who stood there, what Shinema said was true. She never complained and was always quiet.

Retrospectively, he always let his own rage get ahead of him.

"…Die."

Isozawa blinked, he could have sworn he heard Kiyoe whisper something.

"Why don't you both just… die?"

Again he blinked, he heard it. He definitely heard it. Kiyoe stared straight at the floor and kept whispering 'Die. Just fucking die.' Her hands were shaking and her fists were clenched. He had not ever expected this from her. It bothered her that she was wishing the very people who raised her to die, but then again, were they even good parents?

All he could think of going back was neglecting and abusing her. Sure he fed, clothed and paid for her schooling, but why? He felt no real attachment to the girl for the entire time she grew up in this house.

Kiyoe was more of an unwanted pet than a prized daughter.

"Eh? What was that you little cunt?" Shinema walked overly haphazardly and pulled Kiyoe's hair down. "What was that cunt? Die!? Fucking die!? You know the fuck you're talking to you little slut?! Huh?!"

One more time Shinema pulled down her daughter's hair; Kiyoe groaned but didn't cry out. "Acting tough now? Huh? I raised you, you little bitch. You want to disrespect your own mother like that!"

She pulled Kiyoe's head up and hit her quickly across the face before grabbing her again. "Does it look like you can fuck with me? Huh? If you wanna go then go. You got nowhere else, no other fucking family. You'll be stuck in Roppongi getting fucked 5 ways to Sunday for the rest of your pathetic life, you dumb little slut."

"Die… Just fucking die already. What the fuck have you done?" Kiyoe pushed her away and looked into her eyes. "You.. have done absolutely fucking nothing! You are worse than trash, than a bloody parasite. You do nothing but leech and gamble. And I have to pay for it! For your devious sins!"

"And father! My precious loving father!" Kiyoe shouted. "You hate me more than you hate this disgrace of human life. I'm nothing but a means of pleasing your friends and settle her gambling debts to you. That's my only use isn't it? If she wan't around you would have just sold me off to some mafia, wouldn't you!?" She looked over the both of them, with nothing but hatred in her eyes. "The both of you… I would have rather not been born than have you as parents!"

Once she finished a whiskey bottle hit her square in the head. Shinema clicked her teeth and chuckled. "Well shit I thought it would break.. That's how it works in movies." She immediately kicked Kiyoe to the ground as she clutched her bleeding forehead. "So fucking what? I can do whatever the fuck I want to you. You are my daughter, I OWN you; fucking bitch. You're going off to college soon right? In a few months you're be free of me to suck up the social ladder. So just bear your dear old mother for a bit more? Ne?"

Isozawa pulled her off Kiyoe immediately. "That's enough."

"The fuck you say-"

A quick punch caught Shinema across the jaw, leaving her on the floor with her mouth bleeding.

"I said that's enough!" He walked over to Kiyoe and helped her up. "Let's go to the kitchen, I'll patch you up."

"Don't touch me…" She hissed.

He ignored her and pulled her up towards the kitchen. "Whether you want to or not. Don't argue."

"You're dead! You hear me! You're going to jail for the rest of your fucking life!" Shinema screamed as she headed upstairs. "The cops are going to hear about this! You'll be fucked and everything you own is now mine! You hear me!?"

Isozawa ignored her and retrieved an icepack for Kiyoe.

The girl tossed it across the table. "Kiyoe." She further ignored her. He grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at him. "Kiyoe, I am sorry."

She froze for a second, just so. Did he just say what she thought he said?

"I am sorry. That's all I can say. I realise that I have been… difficult ad blinded by my rage." Difficult was a real stretch. He handed her his wallet, "This has two of my credit cards and about 300,000 yen in cash, and take the Benz and get out of here for the night." Isozawa quickly dabbed some disinfectant over her wound and put some ice on it.

"W-Why?"

"Don't question me. I think it's best if you're not here right now. I think we all need to clear our heads for a bit, and I need to make a quick call to finalize something." He answered roughly. Once he cleaned up Kiyoe's wound and bandaged it, he ordered. "Get a hotel for the night. Now get out of here. You can return tomorrow once it's all cleared up."

Kiyoe nodded and left the kitchen. She turned back and glanced at Isozawa before going on her way.

...

Standing in front of the Okoshi household's front door was not what Kiyomi was expecting to do today. Kiyoe had invited her for tea and she had nothing better to do, so in the vein of keeping up appearances she graciously accepted the invitation.

During the entire trip to Kiyoe's house, the girl in question had become conspicuously quite. She was brighter and bubblier when they met up earlier but the closer they got to her house, the more her mood changed.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no not at all." Kiyoe replied, the smile on her face didn't really show any heart in it. "My parents will be out for the day. Yes, they will be…"

After the events of the previous night, Kiyoe had driven to Kiyomi's house and spent the night there. She didn't explain anything other than her parents had another fight.

Takada said nothing and nodded. From Isozawa's reactions when they met she could affirm that he wasn't terribly fond of his daughter.

"L-Let's go in shall we."

She opened the door and gestured Kiyomi inside. Stepping in she couldn't help but feel uneasy, there was something odd. It just didn't feel right or normal. Looking to Kiyoe whose body language showed a bit more. She was scared.

What was going on? The house was empty, there was just an eerie vibe floating about. Takada looked to Rem who made no motion that something was out of place or strange. She just floated by aimlessly.

"W-Well then l-let's go into the kitchen. I will put the kettle on."

Both girls went into the kitchen and something caught their attention. It was nothing small really, just a man hanging from the chandelier with blood dripping from the neck down.

And that man was unmistakably Okoshi Isozawa III.

Neither Kiyoe nor Kiyomi screamed, in fact they didn't really react. They simply stood there watching a corpse swing a bit from side to side.

"Remember what I told you earlier Kiyoe?"

"W-What?" She looked to Takada confusedly. "We should be calling the police right now!"

"I asked. Are you ready to make a deal with the devil?" Takada responded. "You wanted him dead, and now he is."

"Y-You did this?!"

Kiyoe was shocked and in disbelief. How was this even possible? Kiyomi killed her father. That was just beyond her comprehension. The only thing running though her mind was the only person known who could do such feats. Kira.

"Of course. I can do it to whoever I want to and whenever I want to. I could make the Prime Minister hang himself on Asahi TV prime time if I wanted to. Okoshi Kiyoe, I did this for you. Because I believe that you can be of help to me."

"Are you Kira?"

"No, no I'm not. We just have a similar ability and goal. "Takada put a hand on her shoulder. "I want to make this country a better place. Will you join me Kiyoe-kun?"

...

Later that day, Kiyomi returned to her home, tired and in a not so pleasant mood. Much like Isozawa had the day before funnily enough. She was questioned by the police, and had to provide a statement.

Shinema's body had been found upstairs in the master bedroom, according to the coroner on site, she suffered from twenty stab wounds and bled to death. The murder weapon, a large kitchen knife was found next to the body.

A murder-suicide.

Kiyoe had related to Kiyomi the man's actions the previous night and the reason why she showed up to spend the night. In light of finding her own parents dead in the house, Kiyomi had graciously invited Kiyoe to stay a bit longer, there were enough rooms in the house and there was no one else besides Kiyomi.

"**Did your plan go as you expected?"**

"Plan?" Kiyomi asked, and glanced at Rem. "I didn't do anything. I didn't write his name down in the book, though I was planning to."

"**So this is just coincidence?"**

"That maybe so, apparently the old bastard had a change of heart from what I could gather. Not that it matters, I'll let Kiyoe believe that I did it. Really I had to think fast back there, while the old man saved me the effort of whacking him myself… I had to make sure Kiyoe believed I was responsible."

Kiyomi sighed. Thankfully it was over and they could move on. Kiyoe was on her side as far as she could tell.

'Now I move forward.' For the short term, all Kiyomi had to worry about was her University Inauguration. She moved to unlock her door and stopped one her hand was on the knob. The door was already open; just slightly so.

'Did I leave the door unlocked?'

A burglar? It's possible, but what could she do? Capture the guy? She would just end up being a hostage or worse. Calling the police and retreating was the only choice to make, but before she could the door swung open.

"Oh, Kiyomi. You're home now."

She started at the woman standing in the door way; that voice and unmistakable flowing black hair Kiyomi knew throughout her life.

"Mother!?"

Akaneko smiled and gestured her daughter inside. "Come in, come in. I brought some gifts."

...


End file.
